Nick Gemini
Nick "Space Cowboy" Gemini is a CAW Wrestler who is currently both owner/wrestler in NCWL. & currently signed to New-NAW & CXWI's EDO Brand. & SNJ's Twitch Division. He is also a former 2 Time NCWL World Heavyweight Champion. NCWL Nick would come up with NCWL on Jan,6, 2012 and even though he wanted to be a wrestler decided that he should only do it sometimes in his own league. Nick would fight Fandango in his first match and would win. He would eventually make it big when won the NCWL world heavyweight championship from Batman in a triple threat match at NCWL Judgement Day that also involved "Bad Ass" Sonic the Hedghog. However, after learning he would have to defend against Hellboy at Survivor Series, he turned his back on the NCWL universe and it's fans, and attacked Hellboy. Later on that night, it was revealed that Shang Tsung and Wolverine were also in the title match. Before Survivor Series, Nick Gemini faced off against and defeated Derekthevextreme in a Hardcore Rules Match at NCWL Ultimate Showdown. At Survivor Series, Nick Gemini successfully defended the title against Hellboy, Shang Tsung, and Wolverine, only to be attacked and injured by the debuting Incredible Hulk. As a result, he was forced the vacate the Title. Hulk would win at NCWL thunder 19, but Nick Gemini would return at NCWL thunder 20 and attack the new champ, revealing his new powers to grow. The two faced off for the title at NCWL Highway to Hell. The Hulk defeated Nick Gemini, Shortly afterwards, Nick feuded with Prince Eric. Who became irate after Nick fired his wife Ariel. The two brawled and fought for weeks. Finally facing off at NCWL Hardcore Revolution. Which Nick won. Then, In 2015. Nick faced against his former bodyguard & friend Space Pirate Harlock & won. Nick also competed in VGWF. During it's brief reboot on WWE 2K14 at that time. But 2016 was a turbulent year for the Space Cowboy, After finding love when Abby Sciuto won a battle royal on the valentine's day special to be Nick's Love Interest. Nick soon found himself a feud with Ultron. But created an Evil Clone of Nick Gemini from his Shadow. The two men revealed to have kidnapped Abby & tortured her. Nick & his Evil Doppleganger faced off at NCWL Primetime Payback. With Nick defeating the clone & Abby was freed. The worst was yet to come as Abby was brainwashed by Ultron with evil motives, She attacked the NCWL GM Bill Gates & was arrested & sent to jail. Nick was saddened by his girlfriend being taken away. But The Wii Fit Trainer, Who felt pity for Nick, Offered to be Nick's Girlfriend to which he obliged But things became even more worse & Harley Quinn gleefully confessed to the gruesome murders of Nick Gemini's parents. So she could join The Joker's Gang. Soon a match was made. Nick would finally get his hands on his most devious enemy yet. & to avenge the death of his beloved parents. The stress from all that happened it that past year took a toil on him. Nick soon took up a smoking habit & spent time at the casinos gambling & playing craps. He confronted Harley one last time before the PPV. She drugged Nick Gemini with a potion which caused him to lose his powers. She then sent Arleen Sorkin & Margot Robbie to attack a weakened Nick. But he was able to overpower & elude the two women. Finally Nick & Harley faced off at NCWL Fury of the Storm. After a long battle, Nick was finally able to vanquish Harley & avenge his parents. Afterwards. Nick took the rest of 2016 off to rest & recover from all the stress he suffered from the year. & to testify against Harley for the murders. He returned in 2017. Wearing his classic Space Cowboy Attire. 2018 was a emotional, angry year for Nick, He briefly was kicked from power & a Mystery Chairman overpushed certain stars at the expense of others in NCWL. Nick was furious. But he managed to win a number of feuds. It started to show the years of wear & tear on his body. & Nick suffered several injuries but worked through most, He feuded with Xavier Woods briefly & sadly personal issues took a toll on Nick as well. Leading to a falling out of him & Phoebe. The worst was yet to come, As Abby Sciuto got murdered afterwards by a debuting star. Nick was completely strickened with grief. A new heel stable arrived. The Esme Cult. & Agent X, They tormented, humilated Nick, & hurt him enough Nick almost considered retirement. He got the upper hand by 2018's end. As 2019 began, Nick was still at war with Esme Cult, Though he stood his ground with them, They managed to injure Nick badly to the point he missed almost 2 months. He was at his wits end, He had his buddy Matt Gianotti by his side & The Roster as well. Nick stood up to the Esme Cult & at the WM35 Special, Nick faced the most evil member of them all & finally put a stop to their evil deeds & destroyed the leader after a long emotionally charged battle. With The Leader now gone. Nick continues to keep NCWL safe from it's forces of evil. Currently, Nick Gemini is a regular on his NCWL Monday Mayhem & Tuesday Turmoil Shows. Theme Jonzun Crew- Space Cowboy (2016-Present/Used in CXWI EDO) Quad City DJ's- Space Jam Theme Song (2015-Present/NCWL) Steve Miller Band- The Joker (Unused Theme in 2013) Jamiroquai- Space Cowboy (2013-2015) Finisher The Orbiter '''(Razors Edge into a powerbomb)(Current)''' Trivia A few Of Nick Gemini's Original Ideas for his Gimmick was going to be a Vampire, Then a Warlock, A Streets Of Rage-Esque Brawler Type, One idea had Nick Gemini as being the love child of The Joker & Harley Quinn. Before settling with the Space Cowboy Gimmick. As the latter ideas wouldn't have worked if Nick turned face. The Space Cowboy Name Was Inspired By the Anime "Cowboy Bebop" Nick Gemini is a Fan Of Quentin Tarantino Films. Was Romantically Linked to Sarah Bryant in 2013. In early 2015. Nick Gemini received a new valet, Abby Sciuto who won a All-Women battle royal to become Nick's Valet & Love Interest. Sadly due to her leaving NCIS in early 2018. The 2 broke up but remained friends. Currently in a relationship with Juliet Hoggett. Nick's favorite food is Pizza (Without Cheese), Nuclear Hot Wings & Steak. His Parents Maddox & Phoebe Gemini appear sporadically on NCWL. Nick also works as a longshoreman on the Docks of Louisana sometimes. But spends most of the time brawling than handling cargo Nicknames. "Space Cowboy" "The Voice" "The Space Gangsta" "The G Man" "The Nucleus of NCWL" "The Babe Slayer" "The MILF Hunter"Category:Unoriginal CAWs